Hate & Jealousy
by Debitum Naturae
Summary: Hermione and Draco have an encounter near the shrieking shack, where they both learn a bit about the other as well as themselves.  One-shot


Gryffindor had just earned a huge victory against Ravenclaw in semi-finals for the house cup. They had been head to head all throughout the game, but that all ended quickly when Harry had caught the golden snitch. There had been a huge victory party in the Gryffindor common room immediately following the game, and now almost all of the 6th and 7th years were celebrating at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead. They had been there for over an hour and Hermione was getting a headache. She was happy for the team, mainly Harry, Ron and Ginny but she still didn't much care for the game. She told Ginny she was leaving and walked out of the crowded establishment.

There was a cool breeze outside and Hermione welcomed it. She had not noticed how warm the Three Broomsticks had become packed with so many bodies. She led herself out of the town toward the small wood surrounding the village. Her favorite trail was beautiful with blooming buds on the trees. She followed the path toward the shrieking shack; there was rarely anyone there so she knew it would be fairly peaceful.

She finally reached the opening in the trees that looked upon the rotting building. She looked around and saw that she was truly alone. She smiled, and settled on a rock that shaped her back perfectly. She opened the bag she brought with her and pulled out a muggle book her parents had sent to her last Christmas. She settled into reading it and became quickly interested.

After an hour she heard footsteps coming up the path. She sighed, 'Ginny didn't really have to come so soon, did she?' Hermione turned to be face to face with a surprised Draco Malfoy. He quickly recovered and his surprised expression turned to a slight frown.

"Why aren't you out celebrating, Granger?" He asked venomously. The Gryffindor victory guaranteed their spot against Slytherin for the House Cup. Slytherin and Gryffindor had been playing for the championship since they were first years, and Gryffindor had won, every time.

Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke, "I don't care about Quidditch, Malfoy." She spat his name much like he did hers. "It's a ridiculous concept, and a juvenile game played by those that feel they need to prove themselves." She said pointedly. Hermione knew she shouldn't egg the boy on, but she felt that if he got mad, he would call her 'mudblood' and leave her back to her reading.

The Slytherin surprised her by giving a half laugh, and turning back toward the path mumbling, "Tell me about it."

Hermione was surprised by the distain in his voice. "Wait!" she called out. He turned back toward her, but made no move to come back. His face was devoid of expression as he waited for her to speak. "If you hate Quidditch so much, why do you play?" Hermione didn't know what compelled her to ask, but she had and there was no going back now.

"Forget it." Draco said, he turned to leave again already walking toward the path.

Hermione watched his retreating form for a few seconds before compiling her things and running after him. She silently caught up to him and asked again, "Why do you play Quidditch if you think it's stupid?" She surprised him a bit, as he hadn't heard her coming.

"God Granger, it's rude to sneak up on people." He said picking up his pace. She kept up quite nicely and managed to give him an expectant look. "It's expected, Ok?" He said roughly and slowed down a bit.

Hermione asked, "By who?" before she could consider what she was saying. She felt strangely comfortable in his company.

He cringed on the inside when she asked that question. He answered vaguely, "Everyone."

Hermione surprised herself for speaking out loud, "By everyone you mean your father?"

This time he visibly flinched.

Hermione sensed that she had struck a nerve, and his silence only reinforced the notion that she had hit right on target. Curiosity was eating her, and knowing that she was already in a hole, dug deeper. "Why does he expect you to play Quidditch? Surely Academics are more important than a silly game?"

Draco laughed for real this time, "Of course _you_ would say that." He said quietly while rolling his eyes. "What's with all the questions?" He snapped.

"Maybe I would stop asking questions if I got some honest answers." She snapped back. Being around this boy was clearly having a bad influence on her. She fixed him with a glare even he could appreciate.

He glared back, and much to both of their surprise, answered fully, "As I already told you, I'm expected to play Quidditch, by my father but I guessed you inferred that much. He expects me to not only play Quidditch, but to excel at it. And he does expect me to excel academically. I'll let you in on some information since you obviously don't know already, my grades are the almost the highest in the school. Second, only to you. Now that I've answered all your questions is there anything else you'd like to say Granger?" He looked at her with real heat in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't mask the shock on her face, so she simply stared back into his grey eyes.

Her brain was going a million kilometers an hour, and after what must have been minutes, she spoke, "You don't hate me."

It was now his turn to look surprised, and a bit confused. "Is that a question?" Draco tried to sound spiteful, but failed at doing so.

"No." She replied.

Draco wouldn't let it go, so he pushed her to expand, "And why the hell would you think that?" He was dying to know what was going through her mind.

"Now look who's asking questions." Hermione retorted.

"Just answer the damn question, Hermione!" He replied angry.

"In all our years at Hogwarts you've called me every foul and derogatory name possible. You've made fun of me and played pranks on my friends, who by the way, are the reason you're mean to me at all!" Draco couldn't tell where she was leading this, but she pushed on "You do it for their response Draco, Harry and Ron are your real targets. You've never done anything to me without them being present." Hermione took a breath, planning to continue but Draco cut her off.

"Ha! I wonder why that is? The 'Golden Trio' is never apart for longer than a few seconds!" he shouted desperately.

"We've been here for twenty minutes and you haven't so much as muttered the word 'mudblood', in fact you've been annoyed with me, and haven't said anything overly rude in retaliation." She was speaking fiercely, but it suddenly had a new edge to it, "However, I have no doubt that if Harry or Ron were here, I'd never hear the end of it! Don't you get it Draco? It's not to put me down or make me feel bad! You do it to piss off Ron and put Harry on the defensive. You don't hate me, you're jealous of them!"

The silence surrounded them and they both became painfully aware that they were mere inches apart.

Neither of them moved, but Draco spoke firmly "I'm not jealous of them."

Hermione spoke softer, "But you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you." His voice was gentle, and his eyes were still boring into hers.

A small smile grew on her lips.

* * *

_A/N - This is the first chapter of my story "You Don't Hate Me" but since I originally wrote it as a one-shot I wanted to keep it as such. However, if you want to read the continuation, then it's on my profile page under the title above! Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, and all mistakes are mine._


End file.
